Beauty and the Beast
by TheseScarletDropsofINK
Summary: Everyone knows never to enter the woods alone, but when the person Zero loves is in danger, there's just some things a guy in love needs to do. Yes, that's right, Beauty and the Beast-Vampire Knight/Scarlet-chan style. Kaname/Zero
1. An Angel's Sacrifice

**Summary:** _Everyone knows never to enter the woods alone. But when the person Zero loves is in danger, there's just some things a guy in love needs to do. ~Yes, Beauty and the Beast-Vampire Knight/Scarlet-chan style. Kaname/Zero_

**Warning:** _AU, MalexMale, lemon, angst and the usual OOCness that comes with Au's. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own beauty and the beast, or any of the Vk characters; I just barely own the plot and the crappy dialogue. But that's what we all say~_

**Scarlet-chan: **Okay, so before I let you read the story- glares at those who scrolled away- I just wanted to explain a few things; I wanted to write this as the Beauty and the Beast movie, but I did a bit of research on the folktale and read so many different versions, that my plot got distorted. So, this is a byproduct of Beauty and the Beast- the Disney movie, B&B folklore, Vampire Knight, and my it's-not-really-angst,-is-it?-ANGST/Romance...styl e...of...writing... * frowns at the sentence * Does that make sense? O.o

Anyway, it was originally going to be a one shot, but I've had to chop it up for readable lengths. This baby's a beast. He he, I made a pun.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

_by Scarlet Drops of INK_

_::PART ONE::_

_'An Angel's Sacrifice'_

"When you stare at me like that it makes me wonder if there's something on my face."

The small brunette girl jumped. A flush dusted over the peach of her cheeks as she quickly glanced around for anything to keep her attention away from the silver haired boy that sat in one of the large plush seats in the big play room reading a boring old book. There was no need for her flustered state, since the boy had gone back to reading, never once taking his eyes off his book. Nevertheless, she glanced around, the skirt of her dress swirling around her legs as she searched desperately only to pick up another book that was piled on a small mountain of…more books.

She frowned. "Did you read all of these?"

At first the boy didn't answer; but it was fine since the girl didn't seem to be waiting for one, curiously turning her head sideways to see how many books were stacked up in the pile. When she counted five, she knelt down, head still bent at an awkward angle as a smile danced on her playful little lips. "They look boring, did you really read them all?"

"They're not boring," the boy protested in what was a clear pout to any watching adult. "They entertain me better than…" The boy paused, frowning at the girl who was smiling at him sideways; her short hair dangling to her side as she blinked her big brown and cheerful eyes. She wasn't even listening...what an idiot. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Hm?" Finally catching herself, she straightened her head and stepped forward, offering her hand to the boy. "My name's Yuuki. I live here."

The boy turned away, his lavender eyes back to his book. Yuuki couldn't help it; she stood there gaping at him, arm slowly returning to her side as she stared at the new boy up close. He really did look like-

"You're not the only one who lives here, we all do," the boy said quietly.

Yuuki smiled. "Then you're my new brother."

The sentence seemed to make the boy cringe as he turned away from her, eyes more intent on the book. "Go away."

Ignoring him, she plopped down on the small space in the plush seat besides him, oblivious to his surprise, and picked up a book. She glared at the words in the large book, but spoke them, if a bit slowly, aloud, "T-th-e thee vaa…vam…pi-re. Vampire! What's a vampire?"

The silver haired boy frowned, turning to look at the book she held over his shoulder. "It's a stupid legend. That books not good for you," he said, reaching out to snatch it from her hands. She gave him a pout and he sighed. "I'll tell you when you get older."

"Fine," she sighed, leaving him to frown down at the book. The boy stared at the cover, his hands gripping the edges of the book as- "Oww!"

Zero rubbed the back of his nape where the annoying little girl had pulled sharply at his hair- didn't she know pulling people's hair hurt particularly in that area? He turned to glare at the girl only to find her blinking at her hand. "What was that for?"

"Its real," she mumbled before giggling and holding out her hand, returning his hair to him.

He glared at her. "I can't put that back on."

"Aren't you an angel?"

Zero blinked, turning away from her. His hair...everyone had made fun of him for it. They would say he had some weird disease because he had hair a different color than everyone else. An angel? How stupid. The small girl glanced at his back for a long moment before she heard his muffled reply: "If I were an angel, they wouldn't have left me."

**10 years later**

"Yuuki, hurry up. If you don't stop daydreaming I'm going to leave you behind," Zero called as he waited for the girl who was currently giggling at a squirrel that was running around a tree in order to escape from her. Zero smiled at the sight, but forced a frown a second later when she refused to move. "They have rabies, you know. If they bite you, you might loose an arm."

Her already wide eyes grew further and she quickly moved away from the tree to run back to the road at Zero's side, frowning as she glanced around. "Hey, Zero, have you heard of the vampire of the woods?"

"No," Zero lied, his gut tightening at the thought of someone watching them in the forest. He hadn't known when the feeling started, but every time they walked through here, Zero felt an intense feeling of being watched- scrutinized even. Not wanting to alarm Yuuki, he never said a thing. He just wanted to get through as fast as possible, seeing as there was no other way around it. Since Yuuki and Zero were the oldest at the orphanage, it was their job to go to the town over to run errands and bring back some of the things they couldn't find in their own town.

"They say that a long time ago, there was a family who use to live in the castle up on the hill," Yuuki said, glancing upwards towards the castle she could always see from town. "They were a happy family with a son, who they say was the most gorgeous being to ever walk the planet."

Zero snorted; Yuuki ignored him. Obviously, Yuuki had been spending too much time with Nadeshiko, the romanticist bookworm at the orphanage who would spend days talking about a prince charming.

"The son was supposed to inherit all of his father's _AND_ his grandfather's wealth and his uncle didn't like that," Yuuki mumbled, chewing on her lips with a crease between her eyebrows. Zero resisted scoffing at her again, but it was clear she wasn't sure if that's how she heard the story or not. "Anyway, the uncle got angry and killed his father and the boy's parents. He wanted to kill the son, too, but he couldn't because the boy ran away. No one knew where he went or what happened to him, but the uncle got to inherit all of the wealth from his family. Then a few years later, the uncle's body was found in a river. He had no blood left in his body and there were some weird bite marks on his neck."

There was a rustling sound behind them. Zero stiffened, barely stopping himself from looking back. Somehow, he felt as though someone was stalking them and would only attack if they knew they'd been spotted. The feeling reminded him of his childhood. Of feeling that so long as he didn't look under the bed, the monsters there would not attack him; even if it left him afraid throughout the night. Trying to stay calm, he slipped one of his hands into his pocket, fingers tracing the swiss blade knife carefully, and continued walking cautiously.

"That's strange," he mumbled halfheartedly in response to Yuuki's half-recalled storytelling.

"Yeah," Yuuki beamed, looking up at him as his slight participation boosted her enthusiasm in the story. "And that's not all. Since that day, no one's been able to get into that castle. A lot of people have tried, but they end up missing or dead. There was a rumor, though, that a decade ago people kept dying because their blood was drained and the same teeth marks appeared on their necks. The town called a witch to save them and after that all the mysterious deaths stopped. When they asked her what was causing it and why she had done it, she only said, 'He is bound.' Weird, huh?"

When they finally stepped into the safety of the town, he relaxed a bit and agreed absentmindedly, having half heard her demented tale. "Yuuki, go tell that stupid man we're back. I'm going to go to the book store for a bit."

Yuuki nodded as she adjusted her twill, full circle skirt and headed towards the orphanage when something strange caught her eye back in the forest. With a curious frown, she stepped towards the woods, following the road she and Zero had taken often before.

**~xXx~**

"Have any new books come in?" Zero asked as he strolled through a familiar row, eyeing very familiar covers with a sigh and watching out for the clutter of books that laid around randomly the dusty old room. He'd read each one of these books five or more times since the store opened five years ago- even Yuuki had bothered to read most of the books in here. "I've already gone through these, can't you get any new books?"

"Hey," the dirty blond book seller snapped slapping his hand against the wooden desk he was lazing behind. "If you don't like them, get out!"

"Stupid old man," Zero sighed as he stepped out of the boring old book store, pleased that he had at least gotten a new book at the old town; one he'd bought with money he'd been saving up. A book- Zero frowned- similar to the one some stranger was carrying under his arm. Zero's brows met in suspicion as he glanced at the man who casually passed him by and then turned his lavender gaze towards the entrance of town. Yuuki wasn't there- of course she wouldn't be there! She should be at the orphanage, he thought surely, but even as he thought this, his pace was increasing in time with his heartbeat in the direction of his home.

Before he knew it, he had broken into a run and slammed into the office of the orphanage's caretaker. "Where's Yuuki?!" He demanded without preamble.

The man behind the desk jumped, eyes wide behind his spectacles and honey colored hair as the arrangement of flowers he was currently sniffing near his window went up into the air, falling like a distorted rain of colorful petals that fell soundless to the floor; the vase shattering the silence to pieces. "Zero…what-?"

"Yuuki," Zero snapped, striding in and slamming his hands against the flat surface of the man's desk, ignoring the way the man sputtered about his flowers and began picking them up off the floor like they were delicate children. "Yuuki was supposed to let you know we were back ten minutes ago, where is she?"

The man frowned, a lilac hydrangea in his hand frozen in midair. "She never came in."

Fear struck him, overwhelmed him, to the point that he could barely make out what the other man was saying, something about remaining calm, it was only ten minutes and Yuuki was always getting distracted so easily. It didn't matter what Zero had managed to catch, he was already out the door, looking frantically around to spot her, but he knew, if he had to check the first place he'd suspect anything to happen to her, it had to be out there…

His gaze moved towards the entrance of town, the sun was going down and everyone knew better than to head into the forest while it was getting late. However, Yuuki…Emitting a growl, Zero took off towards the exit of town and moved quickly down the road, eyes alert for anything suspicious. It didn't take him long in his search to find the satchel with the supplies they had brought back from their trip. The bag wasn't in the middle of the road, it was discarded on the side of it.

That man Zero had seen in town must have noticed the bag and taken the book, which was probably the most valuable in their town, but…would he have attacked Yuuki to get his hands on it? Damn! That girl was so…Desperately glancing around, Zero's eyes pierced into the darkening woods with a horrible, gnawing feeling in his gut. If he had attacked Yuuki, she would have been here. Unless he had knocked her unconscious and hid her body until she woke up. _If_ she woke up…

Fear gripped tightly at his heart and without a thought of practicality, Zero headed into the forest to find her. Three hours later, he realized he had to have been an idiot for coming in here at night without telling anyone. Not only was he lost, but he had no idea where Yuuki could be; he had no idea where the town was, and the feeling of being watched had returned and intensified.

"Damn it," he hissed as his coat got snagged on the sharp fingers of the endless trees that seemed to be getting eerier by the minute. Broken twigs and foliage crunched beneath his shoes as he forced his way through the forest, wondering whether he was more desperately searching for Yuuki or a way out. His heartbeat was thudding, his breath was escaping in harsh pants and his head was killing him. For a moment, he paused to catch his breath and, as he'd suspected, the sound of twigs snapping sounded from somewhere behind him.

Unlike before, though, the sound continued, growing closer. Zero's head snapped up, eyes slowly glancing over his shoulder. The wind sighed- it _must_ have been the wind- and it sent cold chills down his spine a split second before he lunged forward into a dead run, unaware and uncaring of where he was going. He just needed to get the hell away. The feeling of someone breathing down his back, eyes watching him from all around, it was all too much and he just wanted to get out! Wooden hands snagged at his clothes, icy air bit at his skin and prickled like needles in his lungs; his mind began a chant of 'have to get out, have to get out, have to get out' as he felt the desperation tickle the back of his neck at the endless horizon of trees.

No! He needed to find Yuuki. Once he found her _then _he could concentrate on getting the hell- A sharp gasp tore from his lips, his lung paying for the action as the frigid air hit him like a physical blow, and then his body teetered over the steep edge of a hill. He had tried to keep his balance and for a moment he had, until he slipped. It was as though he'd slid on something akin to ice, the hems of his worn leggings icing the same way they did when it was winter. The fall was harsh, rocks ripping into his now tattered jacket and bruising his skin until he landed on the floor with a nasty thud that stole his breath.

Disoriented, he groaned and hissed as he began to shift, surprised to feel his body intact against the hard floor. It felt like he'd fallen on a rock...Soft amethyst eyes blinked at the wet leaves and forest foliage beneath his fingers. Its musky, wet scent tickling at nostalgia-of autumn or spring days spent with the children at the orphanage- and then the feeling was swiftly devoured by reality. Zero found himself frowning at the definite sign of a road beneath his hand. Lifting his gaze to follow the hidden path, he felt his eyes grow wide. "What in the world..."

A gate.

Gingerly pushing himself up to his feet, the young man kept his eyes glued to the iron bars before him. Peeking at the large walls that stood at the gates side and arched as high as the tress, maybe even higher; the walls stretched far into the forest before softly curving along the distance into forest and wispy fog seemingly having no end. What was this thing doing in the middle of nowhere? As if afraid the illusion would shatter, Zero cautiously stepped forward, waiting almost expectantly for something to happen. Reaching out trembling and dirty fingers, he caught the damp iron in hand and peered closely, looking for something beyond the mysterious blockade while laying most of his tired weight against the gate.

A surprised sigh slipped gently from his lips as he saw what appeared to be an endless bridge hidden by a heavy fog ghosting over it, as if attempting to hide how long it was; or where it lead to. Then, as Zero began encouraging his bruised body to move away, the fog began to clear and the sigh it revealed made his heart stop.

Like the nightgown of a virgin on her wedding night, the frail, cloud like vapors began to shy away, revealing to him an untouched view of utter grandeur as the enchanted glow of moonlight whispered to the tips of charcoal towers. For a moment, Zero had to step back in astonishment._...a castle...? There was a castle here in the middle of nowhere..._The enormity of it was incomparable, the largest of its towers seeming to pierce right through the cold, gray sky and into the heavens with no remorse.

Zero gaped at the monstrosity, something so dark and abandoned left him with a terrible sense of foreboding. _Could this place possibly be...? _Caught in its intimidating trance, Zero flinched when he felt a drop of liquid shatter against his cheek. He glanced up at the dark skies and frowned. It was beginning to drizzle, he realized, and was caught with indecision when a glint suddenly caught his attention.

Yuuki…

Zero shoved at the gate, trying to pry it open before, with an unsettling creak, the gate shrieked wide open. He ran down the bridge littered with weeds and stumps that must have once been decorative trees at one point, to where he could see something caught helplessly around an upturned stone that stuck out from the floor. Drops of rain fell softly against the ground, painting the stones a deeper shade of gray while Zero disentangled the precious necklace and straightened, glancing to the large caste and ignoring the rain that was becoming heavier against him.

Was Yuuki in there?

He was moving faster, running towards the front door at a breakneck pace before he began to knock- no, bang- on the heavy oak door. Much like the gate, the thing opened on it's own with a heavy, creaking sound and he slipped inside without a second's thought. The sudden silence inside the castle was like a shrill making the fall of rain a whispered hush in the background, his own panting slowing as to keep the accord.

The inside was vast and beautiful. And empty. Pillars lined the walls, holding up the second floor, but anything past that was encased in darkness. Even so, the beauty of the place was evident. Zero had never been inside a castle in his entire life- it was stunning, enormous and intimidating. A long burgundy carpet greeted him at the door and offered him a path towards the large set of stairs that parted into two separate directions. From here, it looked like the safest place to go. As he cautiously stepped forward, he glanced around for signs of anyone, distracted by the way the floor seemed to practically shine enough for him to catch his own reflection. Strange how such an abandoned place looked so well kept...surely, someone must live here.

His foot steps echoed on the floor in the most eerie of ways- more so than those he had thought he heard following him before. He paid no heed to the fact that he was dripping water onto the expensive looking carpet. Clearing his throat, he called out for anyone who might be living here. He got no response. For a moment he thought he heard whispering and stopped immediately, catching two shadows shifting in the reflection of the floor. Quickly glancing up, he found all of the balconies on the endless floors above empty and pitch black. The only light he could see was that of the torches aligned against the walls- most of which were brighter at the stairs of the last floor, casting anything else in dim light and shadows.

Cautiously, he made his way up, taking each step like it might be his last.

**~xXx~**

There was no telling how far he had gone or how long he'd been going: he just kept moving, following the soft, orange glow from the torches he found lighting his way. When he got down one corridor, the hallway it lead to was too dark to see and as he glanced down both ways. He could have sworn someone had run down one end. As much as he would have liked to run off at the sudden chill that brought, he thought maybe it was Yuuki; so he followed.

"Hello?" He called, footsteps cautious as he moved along. "Is someone there?"

The only response he got in the shadows was the sound of a creaking door behind him. He whirled around, hoping to see someone or something, but the outline of an arched door caught his attention. He reached out and caught the door knob, opening further to see the glow of more torches reaching out into the dark hallway.

From what he could tell, it was a spiraling staircase, its stoned walls evident and cold as he moved forward. It was a tower, he knew, as he took each step higher up until he could hear soft rattles of chains. The sound urged him forward into a run, stopping only at yet another oak door with bars in a small opening that gave him a glimpse into the darker room inside.

"Yuuki?" Zero called as the soft rattle of chains continued once he'd pushed the door open. Only now they were accompanied by quiet whimpers. He moved deeper into the room, glancing around for any signs of the girl.

"Zero?"

Moonlight spilled from an arched, glassless window and gave enough light for Zero to recognize the girl locked inside one of the cages, shivering from the cold. There was a chain locked around her ankle. As she glanced up at Zero, he could see that she was crying, her clothes tattered as badly as his. "Zero!"

"Yuuki!" Zero rushed forward, reaching out to catch the hand she was desperately holding out for him as she sobbed. "Zero! Zero, we need to get out of here! Please, help me. Don't leave me here by myself, please! I don't want to be alone, Zero, please! We have to get out, I-"

"Calm down Yuuki," Zero breathed, concerned and frightened for the reason she seemed so desperate to get out, but determined and focused all the same. He didn't bother to think about who the bastard was who might have frightened her this way; he didn't think of anything but setting her free and returning home. Right now, it was all that mattered. "I'll get you out, I promise. Let me just look for something to-"

"_**Get**__._ _Out_."

Zero felt his insides grow cold at the hoarse growl; his back stiffened and Yuuki whimpered, flinching further into the dark cage. Something was breathing down his neck and Zero didn't want to turn and face whatever was making his heart jump and carve painfully against his chest with enough force to make it hard for him to breathe.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered. His voice was barely even a whisper, trembling too much to be taken seriously.

"The master of this castle." The menacing growl sent a shudder down his spine, the hot breath of something horrible looming behind him making his body tremble in fear. As Zero turned his face towards the creature in the darkness, it shifted suddenly and swiftly causing a small breeze to flutter against Zero's hair and tattered clothing. The growling seemed to reverberate through the dark dungeons, causing Zero's eyes to jump from every direction in hopes of spotting the threat.

"I've come here for Yuuki," Zero said, his voice stronger, but helpless all the same. "Please, let her out. She's just a girl, she'll die in here."

"She is my prisoner," the menacing creature in the dark growled and Zero's fists tightened at his sides, the soft whimpers of Yuuki going straight to his heart. Even if…even if he didn't make it out of here, at least Yuuki…

"I-I'll do anything," Zero pleaded desperately, squinting at a large shadow in the dark surroundings. "Please, just let her go."

There was a sudden shift in the room again and Zero felt a strong arm jerk his own, pulling him further into the shadows of the room. He groaned as he was slammed against a cold wall, a hot breath against his cheek. Yuuki cried out his name but Zero could only hear the heavy breathing and monstrous growls that were emanating from this beast. Even if he couldn't see a thing, he could almost feel large fangs looming over his face. "There is nothing _you_ can do."

As the creature pushed away from him, Zero reached out without thinking, catching its cloak.

"Wait!"

The beast paused, red eyes piercing into the darkness as they glanced at Zero and his heart stuttered over a beat or two. The creature was standing in the glow of the moonlight, his features more visible to Zero's gaze. The first thing that demanded his attention were the creatures fangs, longer even than that of the wolves he'd seen in the forest a few times; longer than any creature he'd ever read about. It's teeth pearly white and sickeningly sharp inside its large mouth, waiting for something to gnaw on.

Its eyes weren't a mere red, they were a dark crimson that glowed and darkened all at once. Its hue a grand contrast to the dark, gravelly gray skin that seemed stretched over a distorted face. As if this creature wasn't sure it was a beast or a human. Its hair was long, wild, and dark, falling over his shoulder and down the front of its face. When this monster had grabbed him earlier, Zero had known its hands must have had claws. He'd felt them against his skin, but seeing them now -long and dark on the tips of his fingers- made him fear more for his life than ever.

Zero's fingers tightened against the black, tattered cloak, his eyes downcast as he took a deep breath, hesitating, of course, but only for a moment. This was for Yuuki, after all. The girl he had grown up with, the only one in the orphanage who hadn't been afraid of being around him just because he looked different. When everyone had made fun of his hair and eyes, Yuuki had called him an angel, and that had meant a lot to Zero. So, now, it was his turn to do something for her.

"Take me instead."

"You?" The creature sneered with the familiar growl, turning its head away as if it were scoffing at him.

"Zero, no!" Yuuki screamed, reaching forward to grab at the bars of the cage. "You can't!"

But the creature paused, turning quietly to stare at Zero for a long moment. Slowly, he began in a softer voice that sounded like a low grumble anyway. "You would…sacrifice yourself for her?"

Releasing the creature's cloak, Zero straightened himself against the fear coursing his body. "If I did, then would you let her go?"

A dark snarl, a rumble in the beast's chest echoed off the cold, stone walls of the tower as the beast glanced in Yuuki's direction. The movement caused the poor girl to fall back sharply, her red, puffy eyes wide with fear. The creature was silent again before he turned back to fully face Zero. "Fine. But you must give me your word you'll stay here." And then as an afterthought, he added, "Forever."

"No, Zero, you can't do this! I can't just leave you-"

Blocking out Yuuki's voice and doing all he could to not glance her way, Zero closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. No matter what would happen to him, this was for Yuuki.

"You have my word."

"Noo! Zero!"

The creature brushed past him in a flash towards the cage Yuuki was locked inside of, the door was swung open, chains rattled and then Yuuki threw herself against Zero's side, crying as she begged him to come with her; pleaded that he escape with her. "You can't do this! I can't live without you, Zero I lo-"

Zero's eyes widened, but she was pulled away before she could finished her sentence. Stunned, Zero watched the creature easily steaking her away from him as Yuuki struggled against him in helplessness. He was loosing the girl he loved, and all he could do was watch.

**~xXx~**

"Zero, please!" Yuuki sobbed at the thought of never seeing him again, of Zero living with this beast in that creepy tower! The beast was growling as it yanked open a door, throwing her out and into the arms of what felt like a human. She glanced up in shock, but the red eyes that pierced the darkness proved this human-like creature was not really human at all. "Take her back to the village and be sure she does not recall a thing."

"Of course."

"What?" Yuuki's eyes widened. Not recall a thing? What did that mean? Not remember Zero? That he was in danger...? "Wait, please don't-" When a warm hand fell over her eyes, her words vanished and everything went black.

**~xXx~**

As the creature returned, Zero's eyes were narrowed. One moment Yuuki had been crying out and the next she had gone completely quiet. "What did you do to her? Is she all right?"

"I've erased her memories." Was the beast's simple reply.

"Erased her…but how is that even possible?" Zero demanded. What the hell did the beast mean he erased her memories? Like amnesia? He gave her amnesia? Zero scowled when the beast refused to answer him. When the urge to demand an answer reached its peak, he opened his mouth, but the sound of a carriage outside drew his attention and he rushed to the closest window. Through the broken glass of the arched, stone opening, Zero could see a carriage heading past the gates and out into the forest, but he didn't see a horse, nor could he hear it.

However, that was all just in the back of his mind. What he did see was the reality of his situation. Yuuki was gone and he would probably never see her again despite how close she'd be. Even if the creature kept him alive, Yuuki was gone from his life forever now. He shut his eyes at the loss and the memory of Yuuki clinging to him a minute ago filled him with bittersweet warmth.

"_I can't live without you, Zero I lo-"_

"You didn't even let me say goodbye."

The beast did not respond. In the darkness of the room, the young boy continued glancing out at the night where the girl had been taken through. The beast remained behind him, its crimson eyes were narrowed in confusion as they reflected off the remnant glass of the window. It took a few moments before the beast spoke, its gravely voice breaking the silence in an unnerving way.

"I don't understand."

Zero stiffened, the hot breath making his hair stand on end, but he waited and now that Yuuki was gone, he could care less what the beast did. Hell, he'd welcome death if he could not have her with him. At least she was safe and free. If the beast wasn't lying about 'erasing her memories,' then maybe she would be happy, too, and continue to live her life the way she should.

"I don't understand," the beast repeated in its gravelly voice. "You would give your life, your body, in place of hers?"

"Yes."

_True purity is not what one sees on the outside. It is what you see in love. A love that surrenders everything and asks for absolutely nothing in return: You still have so much to learn, you poor, spoiled boy._

"Why?"

"Because…" Zero frowned.

"_Zero I lo-"_

The beast behind him growled in impatience, his voice like thunder in the silence. "Because _what?"_

"I…"

_Zero rubbed the back of his nape where the annoying little girl had pulled sharply at his hair. He turned to glare at the girl only to find her blinking at her hand. "What was that for?"_

"_It's real," she mumbled before giggling and holding out her hand, returning his hair to him. _

_He glared at her. "I can't put that back on."_

"Answer me!" The beast roared. Zero flinched even before the remaining glass of the window shattered, a shard jumping out to cut his cheek slightly. But still, the image of the little girl who was craning her neck to the side to stare at him with a goofy little grin refused to leave his thoughts.

_"Aren't yo__u an angel?"_

Zero closed his eyes and swallowed against the pain of never seeing her again. "Because I love her."

Whether the beast had been satisfied with his answer or furious by it, Zero didn't know. He simply felt the energy drain from his body as he collapsed to his knees, the sound of the dungeon door slamming echoing in his mind alongside the sweetest most naive words he'd ever heard.

* * *

**And then the beast ate him...THE END**

_~~~Ta dah~~~ ^^ Just kidding. Ah, this seemed like the best place to stop even though I have more written- it's like almost close to the same word count as this chapter. Even though I wanted this to be a one shot *stomps feet and whines * I've already written around 9k words so far and the story's only a third of the way there. So, yeah, had to cut it up. ~Sighs~ Does this sound disjointed? O.o Seriously, I need to stop updating so late at night...or is it early in the morning? *dies*_

_On another note, I really shouldn't be posting another story I have to keep updating..._


	2. The vampires of the Castle

_Ah, sorry this is sooo late. ^^;_

_Before you guys read the story – _glares at those who scrolled away _again- I need to take a moment to dedicate the rest of this story to two people. The first person is __**Fangirl85 **__who has quite suddenly become my knight in shining armor. ^^ Thanks to her, I was able to sort out so many of the kinks in this story that sort of had me stumped for a second. She's contributed quite a bit to the progress of this story, so kudos. _

_The second person I'm dedicating this to is __**starry night **__(I hope you're reading ^^). Sometimes life tends to want to kick my ass and beat my muse to a pulp (the old muse, anyway), so it gets hard for me to finish updating some of the stories I have while keeping up with everything that goes on in my own life. I forget sometimes that fanfiction can have a deeper meaning- not just with me, but with the readers, as well- and both you and fangril85 reminded me of that (not that smut has much meaning, right...). So thanks. :P_

_Aaand, that goes for all of you reviewers/readers out there. I really do appreciate your support, or your enjoyment of the stories I write, which is really the same thing. I appreciate all of your reviews, they encourage me to have a little more confidence in myself, despite my (sometimes) lack thereof. So, yeah...now I feel awkward..._

_You can scroll away now..._

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

_by Scarlet Drops of INK_

_::PART TWO::_

_'The Vampires of the Castle'_

**Moonlight pierced through the wooden rafters above like a sword through a body, **illuminating the gargoyle statues on the large, square pillars in the dungeon. Each statue was snarling, clutching at torches with their claws as if fighting over them- as though they were real. The stone walls were filthy with grime and damp with condensation from the weather, they hardly afforded much protection from the cold wind swimming in through the glassless stone windows.

Zero had no idea how long he had been sitting on the frigid, hard floor for, but his entire body was beginning to become frozen and he was quickly loosing feeling. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, his knees drawn up to his chest to try and retain heat. The puffs of his breath were visible in the cold, though his vision was blurry and he had been falling in and out of sleep. He wondered when the sun would show up to chase away the low temperatures of the night, but like everything else, it wasn't something he could wonder about for more than a second or two as he faded in and out of a restless sleep.

It must have been a millennium when he heard the sound of the tower's dungeon door being pushed open. Fear struck him first (fear of dying at the hands of a deranged creature) and then the warmth came suddenly like magic; thoughts of death were pushed back for the moment as the heat swarmed him like a wave. It was as if the sun had swept through the room in a flash, lighting each torch that was hanging on the dungeon walls, even being so kind as to give Zero's frozen body a swift and abrupt warm up, if only for a second.

"Get up."

Zero frowned. Forcing his eyes to open further and focus on the strange figure that seemed almost too bright- considering the fact that his eyes had more or less adjusted to the darkness of the room- the light was almost painful. A man? No. The human look alike was standing in the door way, staring down at him. He wore a black velvet cloak with burgundy satin lining, closed with a double, silver chain clasp that revealed the man's opened collared shirt and the pale skin beneath it. Just from the look of him, Zero concluded he must be a noble. The light flames from the candles on the golden candelabra he held up flickered over his solemn face; it emphasized the red eyes and fangs that appeared as the creature repeated his command for Zero to stand up.

On trembling and still frozen legs, he managed to stand up with the assistance of the cold wall behind him; but just barely. "W-who are you?"

"My name is Kain," the creature with fiery hair spoke, turning away from him. He was tall, well built and gave off the air of a wild fire- he wasn't someone Zero wanted to get near. Though, it wasn't his mere appearance that made him feel that way. "Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" His head snapped up. Did he hear correctly? Wasn't he supposed to stay in the dungeons forever or until that beast returned to him? The red head turned back to him with a wry twist to his brows as he swept a hand through the air, gesturing to the unyielding and biting dungeon room. "You want to stay here?"

"No." Hell no. And so, on barely working legs, Zero followed the strange man-creature to his room and out of the dungeon. They walked down countless halls, even if Zero had wanted to keep track of them, his weary state wouldn't have allowed it. Statues of gargoyles and creatures of the night were displayed around every corner; paintings that should have been more captivating of beauty and wealth were depicting barrenness and solitude, of war and hatred. Gargoyles, dragons and demons, looking as if they were crawling all over the place, fangs bared and claws outstretched- they hardly looked like art. The entire place gave him the creeps, despite its obvious lavish and vast state.

Finally, when Zero felt as though he might protest at having to walk further, Kain stopped at a door, holding it open for Zero. He stepped aside and announced, "Your room."

Zero gave the red head a small nod before he stepped inside, eyeing the large room with weary and cautioned eyes. Cream colored walls painted with gold trim outlined a spacious area that could have fit Cross's orphanage and then some comfortably within its confines. Furniture he knew he would never use were aesthetically set up all over the room, giving it a rich and elaborate decour. However, there was only one thing that had managed to capture his entire attention and it was the four poster, queen sized bed with provincial blue drapes that were tied to the wooden bedposts, beckoning him like a seductress welcoming a lover in her embrace. Even if half the bed was filled with decorative pillows and the looks of the high priced fabric of the covers made him wince at the thought of dirtying it, he still wanted nothing more than to collapse over it.

This was probably the most expensive room he'd ever stepped into, even the carpet beneath his feet looked like it would cost him three life times to pay, and unlike most of the castle, this place didn't seem tainted with darkness and granite creatures that shouldn't exist. He turned to thank Kain for bringing him here, but found the other was already gone and had closed the door without even a single sound. Too weary and shaky to worry about it, Zero went straight for the bed, wondering whether it would be all right for him to sleep here, and squirming his way beneath the heavenly warm and jasmine scented coverlet.

**~xXx~**

"Hey, Zero..." A childish face, round with soft, baby fat skin was blocking his view as lilac eyes blinked once. Twice. Murmuring something incoherent in his semi-conscious state, the silver haired boy turned his face over the wooden log they used for pillows, facing the other side where children were still dutifully sleeping in their poorly dressed cots made from hay; they all carried the same tattered and coarse wool blankets that just barely did enough to keep them warm. Behind him, Yuuki was murmuring something to him, but he was intentionally ignoring her, eyes traveling to the window where the wooden shutters had been broken by some of the meaner kids in town who'd thrown stones inside a few nights ago. In his old home, they used to have glass pane in their windows and their beds weren't made from hay, like these. But the orphanage wasn't well off and the caretaker did all he could to help them, he always did, treating each of them with tenderness and stupid grins. Some parents didn't give their children half the love he did. His food was horrible, too, though, but he always managed to feed each of them, keeping their bellies full. Despite the food lacking in taste, it was nice to eat warm meals with all the children here- even with the caretaker, too. It was fun, Zero would admit, in its own way.

_"-there's nothing wrong with you, Zero. It's okay to cry..."_

Zero woke with a start, his eyes dry as he stared up at the dark canopy shadowed in dark gray above. Ghost like fingers clung through the strands of his hair, a soft voice promising him that he wasn't worthless fading into the background of his mind, followed shortly by a harsh growl that had fear crawling up inside him, desperately seeking to escape from him: And his own voice, quivering and soft: _"Take me instead."_

"Yuuki..."

A sudden knock at the door had Zero's gaze snapping to the entrance of the large room. There was a pause, and for a moment, Zero wondered whether it was the beast, but quickly shook that notion. If it were, wouldn't he have already barged in here? This was his castle, wasn't it? The knock came again and Zero assumed it must have been Kain instead. Since he hadn't hurt Zero in anyway and had helped him out of the dungeon, Zero felt no need to refuse him entrance- not that he was in any position to truly do so. "Come in."

When the door opened, the room was immediately filled with light. Zero slowly sat up, surprise to see, not Kain, but two other human-looking men walk in. One, with blond hair unobtrusively draped over soft red eyes, was smiling gracefully at him as he moved into the room. Behind him, a copper haired man strolled after, pushing along a wooden trolley and looking as if he were going to fall asleep on his feet. His eyes, too, Zero noted, were red. Everyone here seemed to have those kind of eyes.

"I see you've woken up," the blonde declared in a friendly and warm voice, smile still easily held in place.

And fangs, they all seemed to have those, too, he noted warily.

"Perfect. I'm Takuma Ichijou and this is Senri Shiki, it's nice to meet you Zero." Ichijou said, clapping his hands together as he looked Zero over, "I assume you rested well?"

Zero felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He'd never slept so well in his life and he was sure, especially after the glance towards the window showed him how dark the skies were, that he'd slept for a very long time. "I, yes...how long have I been asleep?"

Ichijou chuckled, walking around the bed towards the large window Zero had been looking at, admiring for once, the sight of glass pane windows that thankfully blocked out the cold. "Not to worry. You may rest for as long as you'd like, Zero." With those words, he swiftly yanked at the cord holding the heavy drapes open, they blocked out the view of the window quickly. Ichijou turned back to him. "I thought you might like some nice, relaxing tea and a bath."

Tea and a bath? Zero blinked as he watched the blond stroll over to the trolley where the tea was waiting to be served. If he wasn't still dreaming, Zero had remembered becoming a prisoner, so why was he being pampered? Tea and a bath, those things were foreign to Zero. Watching the blond closely, Zero found himself a bit confused. Ichijou had an air about him, something that made him seem almost prince like; yet that beast had claimed this was his castle. So was Ichijou his servant? Judging by the clothes he was wearing, Zero would have to disagree with that. Even the other one was dressed in high quality compared to his own filthy rags. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed, suddenly very uncertain.

"Shiki." The blond gestured for the brunet, who yawned and brought the trolley closer, stopping in front of Zero and Ichijou. The blond picked up the white pot on the cart and poured it into a tea cup that was nestled comfortably over its saucer.

Ichijou blinked as he watched the hot tea easily fall into the teacup- a cup with a small chip on the edge. He glanced up at Shiki who was yawning, his eyes tearing up at the gesture, his fangs open to Zero's slightly perturbed view; Ichijou frowned. "Shiki?"

"Hm?" Smoldered red eyes stared through a sleepy haze at the blond.

"Did you drop this cup?"

"Hm?" Shiki blinked then glanced down at the teacup, faintly recalling the incident when he pulled it out of the cupboard with his strength drained from sleep a few moments ago. "Mm."

Ichijou put on a kind smile, eyes disappearing behind their lids as he sighed. "Please be more careful with the teacups, Shiki. This is the hundredth one you've broken, they're like my children. Now we'll need to go and get another-"

"It's fine."

Ichijou blinked glancing at his master's guest in mild surprise. The silver haired boy reached out and caught the teacup, easily bringing it to his lips and sipping on the hot liquid. "It's good. And I really don't mind the broken cup. Yuuki always..." When the boy trailed off with a pained expression, Ichijou gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down besides him on the edge of the bed.

"You did a very brave and noble thing, sacrificing yourself for that girl."

Zero's eyes narrowed at the reminder of what he'd done and how he would never get to see her again. He'd lost her. The blond sighed besides him. "I'm sure it will all work out for the best. The master isn't a bad guy once you get to know him."

"Know him?" Zero hissed angrily. "I don't want anything to do with him."

Shiki frowned at the prisoner and sighed, glancing at Ichijou, who was smiling softly at the silver haired boy. He squashed the tingle of jealousy and yawned, breaking the silence in the room. Ichijou peeked at Shiki for a moment before patting Zero's shoulder in a comforting manner and standing up. "Don't worry, Zero. It'll be all right in the end, you'll see. Now then, I shall go and get that bath prepared."

Shiki blinked when Ichijou turned to him, beaming as he dropped both his hands onto his shoulders, his thumb subtly sliding against his neck in an intimate gesture that belied the innocent expression on the blond's face. "Will you keep our guest entertained in the meantime, Shiki."

Without waiting for a reply, Ichijou was merrily striding out of the room to fetch the hot water Rima had heated down below. Shiki watched the door close behind him and then leisurely brought his gaze back to the strange haired boy. He blinked; The boy frowned, his brows drawing together. Shiki's red gaze lowered to the cup being embraced between the human's hands and stepped forward. Leaning down a bit, he slipped his finger through the china handle, easily picking up the chipped cup that was released and bringing it up to his lips, as though he were going to drink it. Zero frowned, a bit confused by it all. Then the copper haired boy tilted his head a little, his red eyes staring at him a little unnervingly over the rim of the cup.

"Wanna see a trick?"

**~xXx~**

"So you seen the prisoner then?" The strawberry blond asked as she sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen, happily kicking her bare feet back and forth, her dainty fingers wrapped loosely over the edge of the counter. Her doll like, red eyes staring up at the ceiling in thought as her pig tails swayed from side to side with her movement. "It's strange, he wont lift the curse at all. Even though he does look quite beautiful. What a shame."

"Hm?" Shiki stared at her, momentarily forgetting his task of putting away the freshly washed and dried dishes. Rima Touya swung her leg up again, the petticoat beneath her black underskirt sliding down her delicate ankles- Shiki's eyes shifted higher, ignoring the indigo over skirt which was cinched up with eye hooks; higher up, past her black, velvet bodice and off the shoulder sleeves to the heart shaped face. Rima didn't seem to notice his gaze as she continued thoughtlessly. "The master should just devour him. He's a man anyway."

"What's wrong with him being a man?" Shiki mumbled, wondering if Rima was forgetting that she wasn't allowed to show her ankles like that. Ruka and Ichijou had scolded her for that plenty of times already, but she never seemed to listen. It didn't really make Shiki feel nervous or anything, though.

"Huh?" Rima gave Shiki a dumb look as she turned all her attention to him. One of her legs froze in midair before it fell back to thud against the cupboard beneath; Shiki gave her the same blank look before he turned back around to put a plate into the cabinet- it slipped from his fingers and crashed on the granite counter top. He blinked at the broken pieces of fine bone china and frowned. "Oops."

Rima hummed softly. "Better hide it before Ichijou finds out."

**~xXx~**

The sound of ice crackling was hidden behind the sound of the fire burning through the wood in the large fireplace as a boy like figure strode past the mantle, jerking his hands to be free of the ice that was encasing his fists and encroaching his forearms. The ice shattered only to continue as he turned abruptly and strode back in the direction he'd come from.

Fiery eyes watched the progress the youngest blond in the castle was making. He'd been pacing for so long now that Kain was starting to see the abrasions on the floor. Seeing as this was one of the master's favorite study rooms, he was about to reach out to stop his pacing cousin, when the blond suddenly stopped on his own.

Hanabusa Aidou reached inside his trouser's pocket and pulled forth a familiar round object that felt like a heavy weight in the palm of his hands. Slowly unfurling his fingers, he revealed the sight of an antique gold finished pocket watch that had belong in his family for ages. The lacy, delicate openwork cover left the inner workings visible for all to see. With a gentle thumb, Aidou caressed its cool surface like one would touch their lover's face for a final time- it was a habit he'd developed quite recently. Quickly opening the watch with a quiet click, scarlet eyes stared at the broken glass. Ghosts of the past embracing him as the steel hands that had remained very still for so long continued to refuse its natural movement.

Without warning, he abruptly snapped the cover shut and glared at the read head who was so leisurely leaning against the fireplace mantle without a care in the world. Aidou's eyes narrowed on his cousin. "I cannot believe he released her! She was perfect for him, I found her myself! How was I to know that half-witted companion of hers would come for her? I would have done away with him if I had known! Why would the master have chosen _him_ over _her?"_

"Calm down, Hanabusa," Akatsuki Kain sighed. He knew Hanabusa was going to vent out sooner or later, but now that he had, he was wishing the blond would go back to pacing- even if it were a small reprieve for the moment. His cousin had always been this way: he was a genius without fail, but an overly emotional one at that. The curse weighed heavier on him than on anyone else- excluding the master of the castle, of course. However, the more their prince suffered, the harder things became for Aidou, who seemed to take on their master's burdens onto his own, as well.

"He did a noble thing," Kain praised quietly, watching the shadows from the fire play in the room, only to be shut down immediately; as expected.

"Who cares? He's of no use to us, Akatsuki!" Kain frowned at the obvious distress written all over his cousin's face. "There is no way we will be able to break the curse before the time is up!"

"Well why not?" Ichijou asked bemused, as though such a thing never once occurred to him. The other two glanced at him where he sat on the sofa with frowns, as though he should have given his question more thought before he'd spoken it. It wasn't a question of forethought, however; Ichijou simply did not understand what the problem was with their guest being male. "Who says you can't find true love between two men?"

"Are you deranged?" Aidou demanded, narrowing his sharp, ruby eyes and managing to look dangerous, despite his boyish, good looks.

Ichijou released a soft breath, his gentle eyes finding reprieve behind his eyelids for a moment. "I'm certain Zero will be an excellent match for Kaname. Who knows, he may even be able to get passed his temper."

"Don't delude yourself," Aidou sighed, loosing the strength to argue and vent. He glared into the flickering fire, which should have warmed his ever frozen body, but always failed at its goal in life; much like that of his pocket watch. He scowled. "Our time is almost up. As soon as the last petal falls, we will be lost in this darkness forever."

**~xXx~**

Kaien Cross stared at the young girl who was resting in bed, her brows furrowed, beads of sweat damping her face as she remained in the unconscious state she'd been in when he'd found her on the door step of the orphanage. He'd been so worried and afraid that she'd been hurt, he hadn't given much thought as to how she ended up there after having been missing for hours.

Immediately, he'd called for the town's doctor, Kaito Takamiya, to come in and check on her. Both he and his female assistant, had assured him that there was no physical damage done to her, though she seemed to be in the middle of a bad fever. It had been concluded that Yuuki must have fallen unconscious, for she was feeling unwell. She must have been distracted by something or perhaps had been searching for a place to rest for a second, before succumbing to the fever. Someone in town must have found her and picked her up, noticing she was one of the orphans in the town, and had her brought over.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and making his glasses hitch up, Kaien stared at the young girl he, by now, considered his very own, more so than any of the other children. He'd found Yuuki when she was but a child, lost in the woods, and had taken her in. A few years later, Zero had come along, and the two of them had been attached ever since. Which made this extremely difficult for him.

How was he to tell the girl he thought of as a daughter that Zero had gone missing after he'd gone to look for her? Kaien Cross wasn't a man with money, he'd done all he could just to keep these children dressed and fed. And sadly, money was the only thing that would motivate anyone aside from the orphans to go out and look for the boy. That, too, was something Kaien could not accept. The woods were dangerous for many reasons and he would not risk the life of more of his children for the sake of one...no matter how much he'd hate himself for it.

With a soft sigh, Kaien blew out the candle in his lamp and turned away. When the sun came up, Kaien would go out once again and search for the unaccounted for boy.

**~xXx~**

Thunder roared in the distance of the sea of dark clouds outside of his room's window. Zero sat there on the cushioned bench, watching the rain patter and drops slide down the cold pane of the window which showed him only the dreary view of the night sky. He couldn't even spot the forest that surrounded the castle, only the barren ruins of what must lie beneath it. The weather was horrible and, strangely enough, the sun never seemed to appear, as though it could not shine in this area. Not once since he'd woken up hours ago had he caught a glimpse of sunlight. The blond...what's his name...had brought his dinner (the most satisfying banquet he'd ever experienced) and left about an hour ago, asking if there was anything he needed. Apparently all he had to do was ask for something and he'd receive it. Funny, though, if he'd ask to be released, would he get that, as well? He wondered if anyone was looking for him. If Yuuki had made it back safely...

"You look tired."

Zero nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around to gape at the blond girl whose pig tails were swinging back and forth as she walked over to his bed, dumping folded clothing onto the pillow. Cocking her head in his direction, she sighed. "I brought your night clothes. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep in those tattered rags. Sorry for not bringing you something earlier. I was tired."

"Thanks." Did that sound dry? Zero cleared his throat and stood up, eyeing the red eyed girl cautiously. "What's your name?"

"Rima," she replied with a small frown, then tilted her head a little. "Do you need something else?"

"Why is it so dark here?" he asked. Well, it wasn't in Zero's room, but outside. He nodded his head a little towards the window. "The sun hasn't even risen, though I've been told it isn't night." He had noticed it when he first arrived and even while Kain had ushered him to his room, the castle itself seemed to never be lit. The girl shrugged. "We prefer the dark. At least...no. We're just used to it."

Zero moved forward, noticing how the girl watched his every step until he sat down at the foot of the bed. "How many of you are there?"

"Seven."

"What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl asked as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Zero called, immediately on his feet again. "Are you saying you're...vampires? And if you are, then what about _him_? He doesn't look like...is he like you, as well?"

"You should change and get some rest," she suggested over her shoulder. "If there's anything else that you need, just call out for anyone. We'll hear you, no matter where we are." With that, the door to his room was shut, the quiet click sounding more like the clang of a prison cell. He sighed, falling against the comfortable bed. He'd been too riled up to think of it early, but this castle, those peopl- _beings-_ he'd met, just who were they? Why were they here? He'd heard the rumors of a haunted castle that appeared on and off in the woods. Heard of people who'd gone missing, turning up lifeless in rivers and of horses suddenly going insane during the travels between towns through the forest. There were so many suspicious and almost ridiculous stories surrounding the woods that Zero had scoffed at them all, dismissing them for fools with overactive imaginations.

Of all those rumors, the girls like Nadeshiko and Yuuki had enjoyed those of a prince living amongst these woods, searching for his missing lover. There had also been one in particular, of a handsome prince who kidnapped women and stole their hearts to survive. None had ever mentioned a beast who lived in a castle filled with...vampires. Not that it mattered, in the end, the single, driving element those stories had in common was this: people went missing; people wound up dead. Zero wondered, as he let his eyes drift shut, when he would become another one of those rumored stories someone else like Zero would scoff at.

**~xXx~**

The beast glared as yet another petal fell from the glowing rose, the only damn rose in this entire area that would ever bloom and one he wished had never existed to begin with. Over the years, he'd watch petal after petal fall from its beautiful stature, witnessing as they withered into dust and vanished at the bottom of the glass case. The rose was thinning. When the last petal falls, he and all his servants, his entire castle, would remain cursed for eternity. He had been a fool to release the girl, someone who may have been his last hope to break the curse and rid him of this darkness; but because of that boy, the beast had set her free.

The room flashed as the lightning invaded the destroyed room through the balcony. Whatever glass that still stubbornly clung to the windows there did its best to shelter the room from the rain. Though there was no need, this room was beyond salvation. It was fine with the beast, he preferred it this way. After all, it was his fate to live with such tattered, distorted things. How could a beast like him be loved by anyone? How could _he_ love anyone? Perhaps hope had lived in his heart at some point, but it had long since withered and died before the petals of that enchanted rose could.

Even if he kept that girl, she would have only feared him. Perhaps, eventually he might have let her go like the others who ran away screaming at the mere sound of his voice. She wouldn't have remembered a thing about it and she would have been home with that boy. The boy who was here because he had willingly exchanged his life for hers. What a fool, if he had been patient, he wouldn't have ended up in this situation. Dark claws brushed against the glass that encased the rose safely inside, its marking vanishing as soon as they appeared.

_'Because I love her.'_

A low growl emitted through his chest, rumbling with anger, much like that of the weather outside, and in a flurry of movements in the darkness of the room, he set out for the boy. It took him seconds to get to the north wing from the east wing of his castle, nothing but heavy blurs in the darkness of his nearly empty castle. There, he found the boy's room and, without bothering to slow himself, shoved the door open, the sound nothing more than a heavy swooshing sound followed by the doors hitting either side of the walls like the rampant winds of a hurricane blowing through a peasants home. More darkness- though this room seemed to have a lighter shade to it than the others- surrounded him. And yet, the sight of the boy on the bed was as clear as crystal.

With a heavy rumble in his chest, he crawled over to the boy, claws dipping into the floor from his weight, his breath the slightest bit uneven from his sprint. Reaching the bedside, he stared down at the defenseless boy, lost in a world of dreams. Silver hair was spread out against the softness of the pillow filled with feathers beneath him, his head fitting into it well and comfortably as he laid before the beast like a sacrificial lamb. Calming his rage, the beasts heavy, maroon eyes raked over the sleeping beauty. The boy was, without a doubt, attractive, he had the looks of an angel, a beauty he'd not since laid eyes upon in years; the boy was young and he was also in love. A growl seeped into the air as the beast stared upon the boy, knowing he, himself, was none of the things this boy was. He felt jealousy clawing at him and it intermingled with guilt. He had stolen away this fool's life in order to appease his volatile temperment. If not for him, this boy would have lived a happy life with that girl, but that happiness had been snatched away from him by the claws of a cruel monster.

"_You beast in human clothing!" The woman screeched, eyes ablaze as she cried out in the storm, her tattered skirt and ivory colored petticoat swayed, soaked around her frozen legs as blood seeped from her heaving chest. "You fowl, vile excuse for a man; I'll see to it that you never find the happiness you desire!"_

Everything went still- even the rumbles from the horrible weather had soothed to nothing more than patters of rain against the glass panes. Without a sound, the beast pulled away from the innocent boy in a silent daze before retreating and disappearing through the double doors, the shadows swirling after his form, as though affected by his mere presence in the room of a sleeping angel who ought not be touched by such hideousness. The sounds of the doors slamming shut on their own shook throughout the room.

Zero's eyes snapped open, a breathless gasp sending shudders of fear raking against the back of his neck and spine as he clutched at at his chest. The frantic thudding of his heart didn't ease as he shut his eyes, a hand coming up to rub at his face. For a moment, he'd been sure the beast was going to tear his heart from his chest...just the thought of it made him wince as he curled into himself.

Just what was this place?

* * *

**Four things I didn't feel like writing up there *points to the top***

**One: ****::Disclaimer:: **This fic isn't meant to be historically accurate. I did research (not that it's noticeable), but I'm not a historian nor do I ever plan on being one. So, if something doesn't add up, just ignore it. It's fanfiction.

**Two: **Also, I know that some of you...MANY of you don't like Yuuki. I get it, lately she's been getting on my nerves, too, but she's useful to the plot and if I took her out, then this story would be boring. Trust me. It would bore you so much you'd hate me. Just pretend she's...another...person? ^^;

**Three:** I know I said I had this written, but I suck at following plans because- well, you'll see when this monster of a one shot turned chapter story is finished. It wont be long though, not more than ten chapters- crap, I shouldn't jinx myself, I'll end up writing more... what the hell was my point? *face palm* Oh yea, nothing's written down anymore...lol My initial idea got booted out since this "one shot" has taken a life of its own.

**Four: **Yay, I can count~ ^^ Anyway, thanks for the patience, I know you probably hate when I disappear like this, but I need refreshing some times. I'm like...crap, I suck at similes. I'm like something you need to refill before expecting it to be at its full potential...like...a pool! Yeah, a pool! You don't want to go jumping off the deep end when its not refilled, right? Hahaha xD I can't believe I sat here for two minutes just to think of that...it doesn't even have anything to do with writing...

Thanks for reading guys, if you're nice to me, I'll work faster *hint, hint* -No seriously, I want to know what you guys are thinking of this so far. Where do you see this fic going? Can you tell which characters play which ( i gave hints, but, oh crap...Ruka's not here D:)? Did you catch the Disney movie moments or the tiny reference I made towards another Disney movie/fairy tale? Oh, btw, I know some of you are beauty and the beast fans, so do any of you know where the Disney movie takes place (like, time and location)? ^^ And please don't say your television and when your sitting in front of it. It's not witty, it's smart assery.


	3. The Beast

Hey guys. :) *rolls out list of excuses and clears her throat*

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

by these scarlet drops of INK

::Part 3::

'The Beast'

The floorboards squeaked beneath the pair of feet that walked down the hall, pausing slightly outside of a door. Gentle hands, quite motherly in appearance, reached out to push the door open and reveal the young figure of a boy quietly sitting on a wooden window bench. His shoulders were tensed as he stared longingly out of the window at the children who were playing outside. The silver hair of the boy had still not gone away, as hoped by his parents. Despite the doctors they'd seen, there had been no logical explanation for his hair color. It made the boy different. Bizarre. Outcast. "Zero, dear. Stay away from the window."

**~xXx~**

The hand splayed over the cold glass of the window played along the the lines of raindrops sliding down the other side. There wasn't much of a view; nothing but dark skies and a fog that protected the sight of the ground beneath much like the skirts of women. Rain continued to patter against the window with an ongoing melancholy that had begun to wrap itself around him. Sitting on the window's bench, its tapestry filled with intricate ivy designs of silk fitting over a comfortable cushion, Zero continued to watch the simmering storm behind soft eyes. The rain would no let up. There was so much of it here, hindering the warmth of the sun. It was as if this place was far away from the town he'd been living in, for even there the weather had never been this bleak.

This endless rain...He wondered. When would it end?

**~xXx~**

The ever present pitter patter of rain fell against the room's floor with little resistance from the shattered barrier. In the darkness of the room, there was a soft glow that was contained around an object. It surrounded a deep, rich foot mirror with a metal frame of thorny vines that ensnared a moving image within its glass of a silver-haired angel staring out of a window forlornly; longing for the return of its wings so that he may take to the light once more. Piercing red eyes stared at the sight of the boy, evasively watching the silent emotions the boy was exuding. The beast, who'd torn the feathers of the boy's wings and chained him in this tower of ever darkness, looked on at his prisoner.

"_I don't understand. You would give your life, your body, in place of hers?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because...because I love her."_

Shutting his eyes and turning away, the beast let out a growl as the door of the room banged against the wall. Instantly, the image in the mirror vanished, continuing its distorted reflection of what was once a beautiful room as the dark shadow left its confines.

**~xXx~**

"What should I do with him?" Kaname demanded. He continued pacing back and forth in the shadows of the room, looking like nothing but a large creature come to life from childish nightmares. His back was hunched as his claws scraped against the ground like a blade sharpening against stone. Despite his heavy body, his movements were swift and powerful. The gray, coarse skin-tight against his face in a permanent scowl. His eyes were large and bled a dark crimson, a blood lust evident and demanding inside their crazed, optical cage: he was truly a hideous creature.

Kain watched his master cautiously from near the fireplace. His arms crossed over a strong chest, taking in each swift turn and agitated snarl as Kaname paced in his study; the master's appearance had worsened once more. Without blood sustaining him, the master grew ghastlier. Despite how much he detested killing, it was the only way for some of them to survive during the harshest of times. With a sigh, he caught the attention of the three occupants in the room; two blonds and one beast.

"You can always devour him."

"N-"

"No!" Ichijou shot up from his seat, whirling around to stare at his best friend with a horrified expression on his face. Without a doubt the prince looked like a beast and had always been a bit dangerous even without his fangs, the claws, and monstrous built; but he knew Kaname was no monster. "You cannot kill that poor boy, Kaname! He's young and in love and-and it's _unjust_. Surely you cannot justify his death with hunger simply because he stood up to you! The boy deserves a little break after he sacrificed himself for another, does he not?"

The low rumble of a restrained growl forced tension in the bodies of the three servants of the castle as the beast stopped its frustrated pacing to glare with alarming eyes at the eldest servant in the castle. Despite it all, Ichijou stood firm. "I already said _no_, Ichijou, is that not enough? Or do you mean to continue berating me in front of others?" Without giving the vampire a chance to reply, he turned away with a snarl. "I don't care what he does, just make certain he stays out of the East Wing or I cannot guarantee his life."

As his childhood friend began to walk away, Ichijou hesitated as thoughts ran through his head. He sighed and looked away, a deep and softly spoken pain in his eyes. Then, quietly he spoke up once more. "...Kaname, you don't intend to keep him trapped here forever, do you?"

The beast paused. His muscles taut with an ever-present anger making his massive body much more intimidating, even when stationary. Since he hadn't warned Ichijou to hold his tongue, the vampire continued, glancing up at Kaname. "Why don't you get to know him? He may be good company."

"He was in love with that girl," Kain pointed out thoughtfully after a moment of silence.

Aidou blinked at him from the comfort of the couch, seeking a fleeting warmth to no avail from cushions beneath him. He was a bit confused as to what that human being in love with someone had to do with anything, so he scowled at his cousin. "What of it?"

Kain frowned at the blond. He was an intelligent boy to say the very least, but he failed to understand so much at times. It was hard to remember he was quite the genius. However, before he could enlighten his kin, Ichijou was speaking up once again, a bit tentatively to Kaname's stiff back. "Perhaps you can ask his advice? Ask him what it is like to be in love."

Long silence followed his suggestions, but the beast had not moved. As though he seemed to he mulling it over in his mind. And then, with the slightest turn of his head, "dress him and bring him to me. As a reward for allowing him to live thus far, he will come down to dine. I'll decide then what to do with him.

**~xXx~**

Rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily, Kaien Cross took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Replacing his fingers with his glasses, the orphanage's caretaker stared blindly through his desk. Despite all his efforts, he had been defeated. No matter how thoroughly or how deep he looked, he could not find any signs of his long-lost child. Zero Kiryu seemed to have vanished off the face of the Earth. This would be what Kaien Cross was going to need to say to the girl who quite possibly adored said vanished boy more than anything. As selfish as it sounded, he wished that his dear Yuuki would remain asleep till Zero's return.

Lifting his head at the sound of a gentle knock on his door, Kaien allowed the person permission to step inside. "Yuuki!" Kaien blinked as the brunette girl entered his office, a small frown on her pink lips as she quietly closed the door behind her and tried a small smile. "Good morning."

"Morning..." Kaien Cross studied the small brunette girl carefully, searching for any signs of her fever, but found none. There was only a quietness about her that hadn't been usual with her, but given her state as of recent, it seemed excusable. "Yuuki? Are you feeling well?" he asked, carefully coming around the desk and heading towards her. She smiled softly at him, touching a hand to her head. "I believe so. My head feels a little funny, although it there is no pain."

"I see." He caught her by the shoulders and studied her closely. She blinked in confusion while he carefully stared into her eyes. Then, with a moment's breath, he suddenly pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'm glad to see you unharmed, my dear daughter."

Yuuki blinked into the caretaker's warm coat and, without knowing why she felt so weary, closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Caretaker, I can't find Zero. I haven't been able to find him in his room or in the orphanage. There is nowhere he would be that I have not already looked...where did he go?"

"Well that is..." She felt the man who watched over her like a father sigh and hold her tighter. "It seems that Zero has gone out to look for you and has not yet returned."

"Hasn't returned?" Yuuki gasped pushing the caretaker back to make sure the man wasn't secretly laughing at her. "Looking for me? What do you mean?" A strange panic seemed to fill her, as though she knew not having Zero around meant he must be in danger. That something on the edge of her memory was threatening her- no, Zero- threatening Zero's safety!

"Yuuki?" Cross was frowning at her with a sympathetic look on his face. He was rubbing his hands up and down her arms, hoping to create warmth and comfort. It scared her. It scared her because she felt cold and alone. She couldn't feel the warmth. She couldn't feel the comfort. All she felt was a freezing terror that something was looming in the shadows. Something, something was threatening her. "Yesterday, tell me what you remember once you returned with Zero from the neighboring town."

"I..." Yuuki lowered her gaze as she tried to recall, her hands tightened over the caretaker's chest as nothing came to mind. She was walking...and...Zero was...she had been chasing a squirrel and Zero had told her she would lose her arm if she kept at it. Then...then...there was a blond boy...and...no. He was an older man...and the book...and...no, he was a red head...and...there was...she'd fallen down and...and...

"That's enough," Cross said, gently shaking the whimpering girl's shoulders before wrapping her in comforting arms. "Rest for now. We'll worry about Zero later."

**~xXx~**

Water sloshed and dripped down the hand that broke free from the surface of the porcelain tub's water. The first time he had bathed in it, he had been too afraid of dirtying everything with the filth and grime he'd been covered in. The inside of the tub was so smooth and clean, he'd been ashamed of dirtying the white color of the porcelain. It was something close to trepidation that he avoided even grazing the outside of the tub which was gilded in wonderful orchid designs that seemed to elegantly envelop the entire thing. What really had Zero in awe, however, were the clawfoots that held the tub up. They were made of what looked like real solid gold! Though Zero had never once seen the real thing personally, so he could only guess at its authenticity. He had marveled at the sight for some time before he'd attempted to get into the thing.

Even the water in which he bathed seemed so different to the water in the streams. The color was not natural. It appeared to be a more cream-like color that perhaps looked like someone had dumped milk into it. The smell that was emanating from the water made his shoulders shiver in delight and his body to relax back against the flared end of the tub, his chin being teased by the enchanting water beneath. Not to mention, as silly as it seemed, there was dozens of red rose petals littering the top of the bath. Plucking one up between his fingers, he wondered whether this was what made the rich people's skin's look so delicate. His mother had-

Dropping his hand back beneath the water, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tub once more. He had to take a moment in order to stop his mind from relaxing too much. After all, he was not at home here. This place was something foreign. It felt so strange being pampered this way. Not that he felt the need to complain at the moment. It felt too nice for such a thing. However...

"_To dine with the master?" Zero was sure the discomfort and uncertainty was as plain as day on his face when Ichijou informed him of the dinner plans for the evening. Apparently, he'd be dining with the master of the castle. "You mean...with the beast?"_

_Ichijou's smile failed to falter the entire time. He simply smiled and nodded. "Yes. With the master of the castle. Now then, I'll prepare an herbal bath for you and have clothes brought to you immediately. When the time comes, I'll send someone to come for you and escort you down to the dining hall."_

...he couldn't completely shake his unease with the situation. He wondered if this meant that he would finally be-

The door of the wash room opened and the soft heels of shoes clinked against the floor as the strawberry blond girl walked to the middle of the room with a pile of clothes in her hand. She turned to stare at him in the bath. Stare, because she was still looking.

"I've brought your clothes for you," she finally said, sounding almost bored as she remained where she was. As if she was expecting Zero to nod his head, climb out of the bath and simply get dressed before her. Which wasn't what he did. In fact, Zero jolted upright, unwittingly kicking the cream filled water and sloshing the petals against the edges of the tub where the water nearly toppled over the edge. After nearly drowning himself, he stared at Rima in wide-eyed shock while she stared at him as he sat there in the tub. Naked. _Completely_. He was sitting in a tub completely naked. With a woman staring at him in a more or less bored manner. This was certainly no longer the most relaxing moment of his life.

"You shouldn't splash around like that," she scolded him, failing to comprehend the real issue at hand here. "It isn't a stream."

Zero's face went red. "W-what are you doing in here?"

Her red eyes darted down to the clothing in her arms then glanced up at him. "As I said before, I was bringing your clothes to you."

As if they were speaking in completely different languages, Zero felt the need to point out, "I...I'm not dressed."

She blinked, her gaze roving past his eyes, down his chin and over his bare chest to the rest of his body hopefully still hidden beneath the scattered rose petals and cream-colored water inside the tub. "I see. Perhaps that's why I was sent to bring these clothes?"

Zero glanced away from her unabashed gaze, the strawberry hue still dancing softly against his (now very) soft cheeks. "Could you please turn away?"

"What for?" She frowned.

"..." Drowning sounded pleasant right about now.

"Rima."

"Hm?"

They both blinked at the sound of another voice. Turning to the direction of the newcomer, Zero saw the other vampire who often came along with Ichijou. Shiki was looking at Rima with his brows drawn slightly together, as if he were frowning at her a bit. Though his face seemed too expressionless for Zero to properly tell. "Ichijou said to leave the clothes for him on the bed."

"Oh."

As she finally strolled out, Zero lifted a hand from the elegant water to rub against the side of his face in relief at finally having a bit of his privacy returned. However, even though the girl was now gone, he could still feel someone in the room staring at him. Wearily, he turned his gaze to the copper haired vampire.

Shiki said nothing as he stared for a moment. And then finally, he offered, "Would you like me to wash your back?"

"No thank you," he declined, lowering himself into the water further.

**~xXx~**

Why do I have to be the one escorting him? The blond wondered as he made his way through the castle to the north wing. Never mind that such was his duty, he simply didn't want to look at the cause of their destruction. Instead of wasting his time with this fool, he could have been out there searching for another beautiful girl to break the curse over his master and his castle. Not be babysitting someone who had taken, perhaps, their final hope away from them. What was with everyone, anyway? Why were they acting as if the situation was fine? Did they not understand? They didn't have very long until the curse became permanent!

Pausing to gather himself outside the prisoner's door, Aidou could hear the foolish orphan inside muttering about the clothes he was wearing. Waiting a moment before knocking on the door, Aidou let himself in without waiting for a reply. The silver-haired human looked up, a bit startled at his appearance. It was the first time they were meeting, after all. "My name is Aidou Hanabusa. I'm here to escort you to the dining..."

Aidou was unable to continue his introduction, for all he could do was take in the sight of the human boy before him. With hair that looked like silk woven in the stars, and a pair of eyes that were like refracted amethysts against the glowing skin of what no longer appeared to be a human, but an enchanted being that stood uncertainly before him, the boy failed to look like the orphan peasant he was. What was more startling still, were the black fitting dress pants and white silk shirt that was left unlaced through silver grommets along the hem of a V neck collar, exposing the young boy's neck and collar-bone. So, too, were the puff sleeves left untied at the cuff. Nevertheless, they suited him well, though that was not what startled Aidou. "The master's clothes..."

Zero straightened, a bit taken back by that statement. He longed down at the foreign clothes that felt unlike his own rough clothing in shock. "These belonged to the beast?" For what purpose could such a creature desire clothing such as these? It was quite a curious thing to Zero who felt even further discomfort with such expensive feeling clothes. He'd been unaware of it for a moment, but the blond was glaring at him. It was not much of a glare that expressed revulsion so much as one of disapproval.

"You should be grateful you've been given the honor bestowed upon you," he nearly sneered, pulling something from his pocket before snapping it shut with an irritated grunt and turning away. "Follow me quickly, it would be disgraceful to be tardy."

**~xXx~**

The walk through the castle didn't seem any more enjoyable than it had the first time. Though his room was bright and looked inhabitable, the rest of the castle had not followed its example. The darkness that had shrouded its vast elegance continued to do so, giving the feeling of hiding more than just luxuries in their depths. Zero had, on occasion, moved closer to his guide (despite the vampire's obvious distaste at the movements) to avoid the sensation of hands coming out to grab at him. When they finally made it to the dining hall, Zero was pleased to see that at least at the table, light was emanating from the candle lit chandeliers above. Crystals hung from ornate arms and refracted light upon the table, but strangely, the light was dim and controlled. Instead of lighting the large hall, it only illuminated most of the table and left the rest to shadows.

At the brighter end of the table stood the blond Zero was more familiar with, smiling at him and pulling the large chair out as Zero drew near. "You look very dashing and debonair, Zero," Ichijou said, almost cheerfully as he ushered Zero to take a seat. "The clothes seem to fit well."

"Thank you," Zero mumbled, unsure of how to respond to such flattery. It was a bit discomforting, but he could not say it was unwelcome. Dimming flames flickered over multiple candelabra that lined his end of the table and was covered in fine linen cover. Despite this, the large table stretched out before him into the beckoning arms of shadows where Zero could vague see a large, empty chair at the other end.

"I'll have diner brought out in a moment," Ichijou assured him, breaking Zero's focus in order to turn to him with a small nod of his head. Quietly, Ichijou took his leave and Zero found himself in the large dining hall alone. The hall, much like every other inch of the castle, was quite large. And empty. Just sitting here made him feel cold. Though he was truly grateful to finally be out of that room- despite how welcoming he found it, it was still tiring being there all day. He longed to be out and about instead of being so confined.

**~xXx~**

When Ichijou returned with Shiki and Rima assisting him, they set before him his dinner. However, Zero noticed that while they brought out his plate, they did not serve a second. When Shiki and Rima began to withdraw from the room, Zero couldn't help but frown at Ichijou. "The bea-" Remembering Aidou's reaction to Zero calling the prince by such a title, he cut himself off and tried again. "The master of the castle, will he no longer be joining me for dinner?"

"Uh..." Ichijou, with a white cloth around his forearm, paused in making certain everything was as it should be. Blinking, he turned towards the shadowed end of the hall and then back at Zero with a bright smile. "There's no need to worry, he will be joining you shortly. Go ahead and eat before he arrives, he would insist."

Common etiquette- not that Zero knew much of it- required that he wait to eat until everyone were at the table, especially the host. "But-"

"It's fine," Ichijou persisted, waving a dismiss hand in the air like it was no big deal. "He'll not think it rude of you to have eaten ahead of him, I assure you."

"Very well," Zero conceded a bit unsure.

It was with a sudden hunger that Zero gratefully began his meal. So lost in the exquisite taste was he that he failed to notice the pair of crimson eyes that watched him intently from the other end of the room. It was not until his hunger had been satiated that Zero began to feel as though he were being watched. Taking a cautious glance around, his gaze came upon the red hues that pierced through a corner in the shadows. His instinct reaction was to jump out of his seat in fear, but he refused to budge. He'd taken his meal and was prepared for the worst. Still, he could not help the trembles in his arms. Lowering his gaze to the table, Zero awaited for the beast to make his move. When, after a few minutes, nothing happened, Zero finally built enough courage to take a weighing breath and speak.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

The response was the heavy breathing of that beast that rumbled low in his throat like soft growl; perhaps it may have even been akin to a purr unlike that of a kitten. Beyond that, there was no movement. No words spoken. No answer. With his gaze transfixed on the white linen beneath his plate, Zero swallowed past his hesitation to speak his next words. "If you are, then please do so quickly. I do not enjoy the apprehension of waiting and wondering when the time will come."

The response this time came in the form of a growl that caused not only his heart but the adornments on the table to shudder at the sound. A low growl, one that was more annoyed and less angry, but frightening nonetheless. "Is your life so meaningless that you would tempt me to take it from you?"

"No!" Zero's gaze snapped to the angry red eyes when he heard the beast move closer, eyes wide as he stood suddenly, nearly knocking the chair over in his panic. He had not meant it as an invitation. When the beast made no further movement, Zero forced his heart to calm. Taking an unsteady breath, he broke contact with those blood-colored eyes and licked his lips. "It isn't that I'm eager to die. However, I feel as though I could choke from the uncertainty..."

The low grumble of the beast returned, but this was preferable to the tone before. "Uncertainty? How is it that you feel uncertain when you leave no doubt as to my intentions? You assume that I would take your life, but what reason have I given you to believe such a thing?"

Zero said nothing. He'd heard the beast speak before, but he hadn't given it much thought. The beast who spoke from the shadows now seemed very intelligent. There was a way in how his voice carried that reminded Zero of the nobles he'd had the misfortune of running across.

"Because I'm a beast?"

Surprised by the bitterness in the beast's voice, Zero turned away unable to deny those claims. The beast who'd taken Yuuki captive and threatened her had seemed vicious and cruel. He was a monster who had split them apart. That's what Zero believed. His fists clenched at his side, hoping to gather whatever understanding he could grasp at. Did the beast really have no intention of killing him? Was that not what beasts did? If not, then what did he want with Zero? None of those questions mattered, for the beast had begun to take its leave.

"Wait!" Zero called out a bit desperately. "If you don't intend to kill me, then what is it that you want from me?"

"..." The silhouette of the beast was barely visible as it loomed in the room. "Only that you keep your promise."

And then the beast was gone.

* * *

**Scar: **_And that's the reason why it took me this long to update *this time* :) I hope that you understand and wont rip me a new one for its tardiness. *begins to roll up her list of excuses* __Look! I even made Kaname and Zero interact. Okay, okay, I know that was probably anticlimactic *is brain-dead*... I promise in the next chapter they'll be all up in each others faces! Take that however you'd like. You could be right with whatever you're imagining, or you could be wrong. Only I know. :D Give me about 2 weeks (at the most) for the next update and if I fail to do so, then you can feel free to start sending those death threats I know most of you were planning. _

_[I just feel like I should apologize for being so unprepared with this story. If it wasn't for my Muse-chan~ *huggles*~ I'd be crying in a corner at the thought of getting this done right now. I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew. A one shot? Pfft. It's confirmed. It'll be around 10 chapter. :) But this is the last time I take on a parody of Disney and Vk. lol]_

_I've got an awesome idea! Why not rewrite Beauty and the Beast with Vampire Knight? It would be so much fun! She said to herself...*facepalm*_


End file.
